Woe to You
Woe to You is the thirtieth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot A dance is coming up, and Billy doesn't plan to attend with a date. That is until he bumps into a girl, Marge, who asks him out first. Things are going well until Rita Repulsa's summoned monster Madame Woe mistakes Marge for a Power Ranger, and traps her in another dimension. Billy, Alpha, and the other Rangers must save her life... before it's too late. Synopsis At the Youth Center, Jason trains Trini, and Kimberly does gymnastics with Alpha 5. Billy and Zack are holding a banner while in the midst of decorating for a dance at the center. A skateboarding Bulk gets wrapped up in the banner and Trini accidentally kicks him into the way of Ernie, who is holding a cake. Angered, Ernie kicks Bulk and Skull out of the Youth Center until they pay for the cake, despite the fact that Skull had nothing to do with ruining the cake in the first place. At the palace on the moon, Rita Repulsa summons Madame Woe, a childhood friend of Rita's from eons ago. Zack offers to teach Billy some dance moves for that evening's dance. Billy says in his usual way that he doesn't want to dance to attract girls, and the gang says he should find a date. As Billy is leaving, he literally bumps into a girl. Her necklace falls off and Billy retrieves it. The girl, Marge, has a similar demeanor to Billy and they connect. Marge asks Billy to the dance. First, they agree to a date at the park beforehand to discuss ideas on one of Billy's inventions. Rita tells Madame Woe to capture one of the Rangers at the park that afternoon. Unfortunately, though, Woe mistakes Marge for a Ranger instead and sends her to another dimension. Billy arrives to only find Marge's necklace. He's then attacked by Putties. The others, even Alpha (who's helping to decorate), show up to help Billy. Zordon brings the five to the Command Center to brief them on Madame Woe. They morph and go to meet Woe. The Rangers are sent to the same dimension as Marge. Woe, a controller of the elements, is too powerful in that reality. The Rangers, Alpha included, combine their Power Coins to teleport Billy back to the real world. There, he faces Madame Woe on his own. After removing her head jewel, Blue Ranger is able to break Woe's incredible dimensional power. The other Rangers and Marge are freed. With the Power Blaster, the Rangers destroy Madame Woe, but not before vowing to the Blue Ranger than she will return to crush him. At the Moon Palace, Rita is grieving over her friend's death. At the dance, Billy returns Marge's necklace, and receives a kiss on the cheek from her as reward. Bulk and Skull show up in disguises, but Ernie spots them and angrily says that they can't return to the center until they pay for the cake Bulk ruined earlier. Bulk relents, finally, and tells Ernie he has to get the money from the bank. Despite Skull's warning not to do it, Bulk proceeds to removes his boot and sock to give Ernie the money. To avoid the smell, Skull pulls his bandanna over his nose and covers it with his jacket. Overcome by the smell of Bulk's foot, Ernie passes out on top of the cake. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Alexandra Wilson as Marge *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *??? as MMPR Gold Ranger (Alpha 5's morphed form) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Madame Woe (voice) Notes *Marge is never heard from again after this episode. It is assumed that she and Billy broke up. *This episode would be mentioned again by Billy in "Island of Illusion". *Woe returns in The Wedding; Dark Alpha approves of her resurrection. Woe makes good on her promise to fight the Blue Ranger as well. Errors *Although the Rangers destroy Madame Woe with the Power Blaster, the shot that hits her is noticeably different from usual (in ''Zyuranger ''she was destroyed by the unintroduced Thunder Slinger/Blade Blaster combination). Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode